


Heart Attack

by Sa1989



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: When Tom's father has a heart attack he thinks back on there relationship





	Heart Attack

Please let me know what you think 

HEART ATTACK   
Tom put down the phone in shock, his mother had just told him that his father was in the hospital after a massive heart attack and the doctors were unsure if he would recover. Tom and his father hadn't been close for a long time but that still didn't mean Tom wanted him to die. Tom went to get his car keys to go to the hospital when his eyes fell on the photo of him and his parents that was in the living room. Tom smile as he remembered the day it was taken, they had been on holidays in Queensland and they were standing in front of the entrance to sea world, all smiling at the camera. That was the last holiday they had taken as a family, a happy family at least. Because after that holiday Tom had started high school and everything had changed. Tom sat down and picked up the photo and thought back to when he was a kid. Growing up his dad was his hero, they went fishing and camping together every other weekend. Barry had always been a great dad, coming to all his football games and helping him build model airplanes. Tom was close to his mum as well but they didn't really have much in common not like him and his dad. Then when Tom had been in high school, he had started noticing other guys and he assumed that his dad would be okay with it but he wasn't. Tom would never forget that day, he had gone into the study and told Barry that he was gay. Barry had just looked at him and said "no son of mine is gay" before taking off his belt and hitting dom with it. Tom could still feel the belt against his back, after that day Tom had tried to ignore his feelings for other boys because if his father said being gay was wrong, it must be true. The next few years had been full of denial and self loathing but it wasn't until he had met Cole that things started to get better. Cole had been Tom's lab partner in their final year of high school. Cole was a really great guy and they quickly had become friends. The first time Tom went to Cole's house, he was surprised to met both of Cole's fathers. It was then Tom realized that there was other people like him in the world and that maybe his dad was wrong. Still it took a long time for dom to fully accept his sexuality. When Tom had come out to everyone, his mother had been so supportive but his father had kicked him out and disowned him. That was about five years ago now and his father still hated his sexuality but for his mother's sake they were civil to each other at family events. Tom put down the photo and went to the hospital. When he got there his mother hugged him and then left him alone with his father. As Tom looked down at the man that was once his hero, dom felt nothing but pity for Barry. Tom then turned around and left because the man in the hospital bed was not his father, his father had died when he had hit Tom. Tom hoped that Barry would survive but Tom walked out of the hospital and never looked back.


End file.
